This SBIR project will develop a foundation class library for constructing Geographic Information Systems suited for the analysis of public health data. Phase I will implement the GIS-TFC library and apply it to create a prototype health GIS in order to demonstrate project feasibility. Phase II will fully implement the foundation class library, document it for use as a software development tool, and demonstrate it by developing an example health GIS. The Phase I objectives are: (l) Develop the Foundation Class Library using an object design founded on both data model and application level considerations. (2) Implement a query structure accessible at design-time by application programmers. (3) Evaluate project feasibility by using the GIS-TFC as a Rapid Application Development tool to implement a prototype health GIS. Today's off-the-shelf GIS lack critical functionality required of health GIS. The Foundation Class library developed by this project will fill this need. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Currently available GIS packages lack the specialized functionality required by community and public health applications. The library we will develop makes the underlying data model and query structure accessible to application programmers, providing unprecedented flexibility for constructing biomedical GIS software.